Kaela Grant
}} was the runner-up of Big Brother Canada 6. Kaela layed low for the first few weeks of the game, but started to play a very aggressive game when she won HOH in Week 6, backdooring the biggest physical and strategic threat in the house, Erica Hill. From then on, she controlled the game with her showmance, Derek Kesseler, up until Week 8 when she was nominated and targeted by Johnny Mulder, however she was saved when The Secret Three decided to blindside Alejandra Martinez, in the hopes that Kaela would go after Johnny for them. During the Triple Eviction the duo regained control of the house and sent Johnny and his last remaining ally, Olivia Riemer, home. She then went on to win every competition she competed in from that point onwards until the final 3. At the Final 4, Kaela's target, Paras Atashnak, won HOH and nominated her and Derek, but Kaela won the final POV and voted out Paras' last remaining ally, William Kenny. At Final 3, Paras won HOH and sent Derek home over Kaela because she wanted two girls in the final 2. Despite her strong gameplay, Kaela's bad jury management and lack of close relationships cost her the win in a 6-1 vote, only receiving the vote of her partner, Derek. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Kaela Grant Age: 25 Hometown: Saint John, NB Occupation: Wine ambassador Relationship status: Very single Describe yourself in three words: Adaptable, extremely competitive, and charismatic. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I would be on the competition side, for sure, 100%. Anything that’s competitive, I’m all for it. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I’m very underestimated in absolutely everything I do because I’m so tiny, cute, and bubbly. But I do have this badass side – I’m competitive, very athletic, very assertive, and very accomplished in my job as well. A lot of people don’t see that side of me, they just see what’s in front of them. So at first, I’m going to get to know people and use my personality as much as I can to draw them in and gain their trust. Then halfway through the game, I’m going to crush all the competitions and at that point I’ll be unstoppable. What are you known for? I’m definitely known for my bubbly personality. When people first meet me they think I’m the nicest person they’ve ever met. I’m over the top all the time, very genuine, and very honest all the time. Sometimes I can be too honest; I’ll throw some jabs out there but people don’t take it seriously because they think I’m so cute. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? The hardest part will be if people are getting bullied in the house – I don’t stand for bullying at all and am very defensive. You can say anything you want to me; I’m very confident in myself, it doesn’t bother me, but if you attack someone I really care about, that’s when I won’t sit there and watch it. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? I adore Kevin, like literally I love him so much. Just his gameplay, his will to win, how much he wanted it so bad – being a super fan myself, those are the kind of players I want to watch. I like the people who want to play, who want the competition, but also try not to be a threat to the other houseguests and blow up their own game so they can actually strategically move through the game successfully. What do people from Saint John have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? I think that in the east coast itself and Saint John, everyone is SO nice that it’s hard to hate a nice person. Literally, having that easygoing east coast personality, I’m basically loveable as soon as you meet me. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *Kaela appeared on Big Brother Canada 7 in partnership with the show's Wendy’s® sponsorship, delivering the food to the Head of Household in Week 4. Trivia *Kaela is the fourth HouseGuest to win HoH twice, following Erica, Johnny, and Derek respectively. **Kaela is tied with Johnny Mulder for winning the most PoV's in Big Brother Canada 6, with three wins each. *Kaela, along with Johnny, won the most competitions in Big Brother Canada 6, with 5 each wins. **Coincidentally, both players had 2 HoH's and 3 PoV's. **She is also the fourth HouseGuest to win the PoV twice, with the same respective order. *Kaela holds the record for the most competitions won by a female in Big Brother Canada history, with 5 wins. She is followed by Jillian MacLaughlin, Ashleigh Wood and Erica Hill, with 4 wins each. *Kaela is tied with James Zinkand, Shane Meaney, Frank Eudy, Ashleigh Wood, Kevin Martin, and Kaycee Clark for the most consecutive Power of Veto wins with 3 in a row, sometimes referred to as the Three-peat Veto. *Kaela is the third HouseGuest (and first female ever) in the history of Big Brother to win 4 competitions in a row, following Big Brother Canada 5 houseguest Kevin Martin, and fellow Big Brother Canada 6 HouseGuest Derek Kesseler respectively. *Kaela ties with Brittnee Blair for the most weeks spent as a Have-Not with five. **She currently holds the record for the most weeks as a Have-Not amongst finalists. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups